The present invention relates to vibration-free self-propelling harvester threshers. Vibration-free self-propelling harvester threshers are known in the art. A known harvester thresher has a threshing drum associated with a threshing basket, and a plurality of parallel separating drums located behind the threshing drum in transporting direction and each provided with a separating element located thereunder. The separating elements are supported on two supporting elements which extend parallel and are connected with one another. The supporting elements extend in longitudinal direction of the harvester thresher and are mounted on the walls of the harvester thresher adjustable in a vertical direction.
This adjustment of the supporting elements is necessary to provide for smaller or greater adjustment of the separating elements relative to the stationary separating drums in dependence upon the climate conditions and upon types of fruits to be cultivated. Thereby grain rests can be finely removed, on the one hand, and clogging can be eliminated, on the other hand. It has been, however, shown in the practice that the vertical adjustment of the supporting elements can attain these objects only partially. The vertical adjustment is performed to such an extent that the necessary elimination of the clogging can be carried out with difficulties, on the one hand, and the vertical adjustment is not sufficient to provide optimum position of the separating elements relative to the separating drums.